The invention relates to a removable, portable stand and climbing steps for temporary or permanent attachment to a tree to obtain an observation point at a desired height for use while hunting, wildlife photography, and observation and the like. This invention allows an individual to climb a wide range of tree diameters from small to very large, including trees with branches that would typically be obstacles when climbing trees with currently available tree stands.
There are presently a wide variety of devices for climbing trees and poles which are commercially available. All of these devices are attached and/or supported about the tree or pole by means of straps, rods, bars, or blades. All of these devices have a number of disadvantages. Many of these stands cause considerable damage to the trees to which they are attached due to the sharp blades or bark penetrating spikes affixed to the tree engaging edges. Another major disadvantage is the required manipulation of nuts, bolts, and/or knobs necessary to attach and remove these devices. Such manipulations are consistently difficult, time consuming and noisy. More importantly, such stands cannot be adjusted for tree taper as the user ascends and descends the tree or pole. This lack of adjustment causes vertical slippage of the tree engaging edges and causes these devices to tilt downward in an unsafe manner. Another disadvantage that can arise with most conventional climbing tree stands is that the tree must have in general a diameter of between 6 to 24 inches. Traditionally, most blade style climbing stands are limited to diameters ranging between 8 to 20 inches. Some other stands such as steel strap, cable, or chain style designs will adjust to a slightly smaller or larger diameter such as 6 to 24 inches. Trees below 6 inches and larger than 24 inches in diameter are very difficult if not impossible to climb. Thus trees such as a mature white oak, that produces acorns, a favorite forage food for wildlife such as deer and turkey, are virtually impossible to climb because of the larger diameter of the girth of the tree.
Other factors to consider are the straightness and the height that the tree stand can reach due to limbs or forks in the trees which form obstacles for traditional tree stands. Trees that have limbs or forks at lower levels create problems for the hunter, wildlife observer, or photographer. The field of view is reduced greatly from a lower vantage point due to existing brush, smaller trees, etc. Also, the lower observation point greatly increases an animal""s awareness of the individual and could possibly alert the animal, by either sight or smell, and spoil the opportunity for a closer appearance of the animal.
Thus, individuals having traditional climbing style tree stands generally have to avoid the above mentioned style trees and climb a straight tree of certain diameter that has no limbs or forks up to the desired height of observation. This greatly reduces the number of trees which may be climbed and makes the individual select another site or a tree that may not be as preferred. For example, difficult to climb trees such as oak trees, apple trees or other trees having forks or low branches may prevent an individual from locating their tree stand next to trails and water holes typically frequented by animals such as deer, antelope, moose and the like.
The present invention provides some greatly improved designs among portable tree stands and climbing devices, thus eliminating the problems mentioned above. The stand of the invention may be a single stand which may be positioned in a tree at a desired elevation by any means including the use of commercially available portable ladders, climbing belts, climbing boots, ropes, spikes, etc. or can be positioned in the tree manually. In a preferred aspect, an upper and lower stand combination is used. The upper stand in such dual design is typically used as the climber (which enables a person to climb the tree) and the lower stand functions as the main platform for wildlife observation once the desired height is reached. In a preferred aspect, the upper stand or climber may comprise one or more seats allowing one or more individuals to sit once the main platform is in place. Examples of dual stands are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,240 to Cotton issued Jun. 1, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,526 to Amacker issued Feb. 3, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,216 to Amacker issued May 25, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,645 to Uniz issued Nov. 29, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,338 to Uniz issued Jun. 5, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,447 to Gibson et al issued Feb. 23, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,662 to Porter issued Sep. 4, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,538 to Amacker issued Nov. 13, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,925 to Walker.
The present invention enables an individual to safely climb most trees including both small and large diameter trees. The invention also enables the individual to climb past limbs or to climb forked trees safely. Thus, the invention provides a means to climb any tree to a height above the canopy thus providing an advantage of concealment or camouflage. By being above the limbs, the individual is hidden by natural vegetation such as limbs and leaves. This allows the hunter, observer, or wildlife photographer to move more easily without alerting the animal of the individual""s presence.
The preferred stand of the invention comprises a load-supporting structure or platform and at least one belt (preferably two, three, four, five or more belts) which are used to hold the load-supporting structure or platform in a fixed position in a tree or other structure. The belt(s) may be attached or fastened to the platform directly or indirectly. Direct attachment may involve connecting the belt with one or more attachment devices (such as bolts, screws, glue, bonding cement, wires, etc.) to the platform, but preferably involves connecting the belt with at least one locking device which is attached to the platform. Indirect attachment may involve connection of the belt to one or more supports (such as pipes, rods, tubes, etc.) which are attached to the platform. Preferably, such belt or belts are flexible enough to conform to the tree as weight is applied downward on the load-supporting structure or platform from the individual. As weight is lifted, the belt or belts release their grip from the tree allowing vertical movement up or down the tree.
To climb using the dual stand design, the climber and main platform (where the individual""s feet typically rest) work together in unison. When the individual""s weight is shifted to the main platform, this allows the climber to be moved or repositioned. The climber is moved up to ascend the tree or down when descending the tree. Weight or force is then applied downward to the climber by the individual thus locking the climber into place. This allows the main platform to be raised or lowered by shifting the weight from the main platform to the climber. The stand can now be raised or lowered by the simple method of the individual tilting his or her feet, which are secured to the main stand (e.g., with one or more foot traps). Such action disengages the main platform so that it may be moved or repositioned up or down the tree. Once positioned in the desired location, weight or force is applied to the platform (preferably by the individual standing on the platform) thereby allowing the main platform to reengage the tree. This procedure is repeated any number of times to ascend or descend the tree. In the dual stand design, the climber and main platform or both may comprise the one or more belts of the invention. In another aspect, the climber and stand may be operably connected.
In a preferred aspect, two belts or more (e.g. two, three, four, five or more) are used to allow safe movement around limbs, or to climb a forked tree. Preferably, one belt is unfastened while the second holds the stand secure. Then the first belt may be positioned over or above the fork or limb and then refastened to the stand. The belt below the limb or fork may then be moved while the belt above the limb or fork holds the stand secure to the tree. To climb down a tree having limb or fork obstacles, the process is reversed. Thus, the invention provides a secure, safe procedure to climb past limbs on trees or forked trees. In this aspect of the invention, multiple belts, chains, cables, bands, straps, ropes or combinations thereof may be used, although the use of two belts is preferred. Again, the multiple fastening devices (e.g. belts, chains, etc.) may be contained on the climber, the main platform or both. Examples of using bands, chains and cables in stands may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,890,694, 5,588,499, 5,097,925 and 5,234,076.
Any one or more belts or belt combinations may be used including V-belts, belts with teeth, ribs, grooves or notches or any industrial machine belts used to drive pulleys for industrial equipment, automobiles or trucks. Such teeth, grooves, ribs, notches and the like may be positioned substantially vertical or perpendicular on the belt and may be located on one, both or all sides of the belt. The width, thickness and general design of the belts may vary depending on the need or availability. For example, the cross section of the belt may have a square, rectangular, oval, circular, or triangular appearance or may have a pentagon, hexagon, septagon, octagon, etc. shape. The composition of the belt may be any material or combination of materials such as leather, polymers, plastic, rubber, fibers, and rubber and fiber combinations (and any combinations thereof). Preferred belts of the invention may be obtained from Gates, Goodyear and Dayco. The preferred belt is a Gates Tripower CX model as well as other Gates Tripower models such as DX and BX.
Preferably, the belts of the invention comprise teeth, notches, ribs or grooves that are used to allow the belts to conform and grip to the tree. In a preferred aspect, the belts are positioned such that the teeth, notches, etc. of the belt(s) contact with the tree, although the teeth, notches, etc. may be positioned away from the tree. The teeth, notches, ribs or grooves are preferably uniformly spaced having the same peak to valley distance, height, and width. Such teeth, ribs, notches or grooves are preferably used to adjust and lock down or hold the belt to prevent belt slippage. In one example, the teeth, notches, ribs, or grooves are allowed to interlock or mesh to secure or lock the belt in place (e.g., similar to a zipper). Such interlocking or meshed teeth, notches, ribs, or grooves of the belts may be held in place by any locking device such as pins, bolts, clamps, vices, springs, and the like. In another embodiment, the teeth, notches, ribs, grooves of the belts may be interlocked or meshed with similar teeth, notches, ribs, grooves located in or on a locking device. Such device of the invention may be made from any material including metal, plastic, polymers, rubber, etc. The lock down device may also contain a portion of the belt which provides the corresponding teeth, notches, grooves, etc. to mesh or interlock with the belt. Other ways or devices allowing adjustment and locking the belts, particularly belts comprising teeth, notches, or grooves, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. In one such aspect, the invention provides a slip-lock device which allows movement of the belt in one direction in or through the device for example, to tighten the belt against or around the tree (e.g., the xe2x80x9cslipxe2x80x9d direction), but prevents movement in the opposite direction (e.g., the xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d direction). Preferably, the slip-lock device comprises a release to unlock or allow movement of the belt so that the belt may be moved in both directions in or through the device. Thus, the slip-lock device allows easy adjustment and locking of the belt length during set up or climbing. For example, the slip-lock device allows belt adjustment in one direction without the need to disengage the locking element of the device. Such a feature would be useful for quick set up to engage the stand with the tree or to compensate for tree taper while climbing. The slip-lock device may also be used in accordance with the invention with any one or a number of fastening devices (e.g., belts, chains, bands, cords, straps, cables, rods, blades, bars, ropes and combinations thereof). In a preferred aspect, flexible fastening devices (e.g., belts, chains, cables, etc.) are used with the slip-lock device. In any case, the present invention offers the significant advantage of little or no fastening device or belt slippage and easy adjustment of the length of the belt or other fastening devices.
In a preferred aspect, the one or more belts and particularly machinery belts deliver the characteristics of strength and flexibility. The teeth, notches, ribs or grooves provide improved grip of the trees. Moreover, the belt conforms to the contours of the tree and can provide a 360-degree grip around the tree""s girth or diameter. The belts are preferably stiff to maintain angle and thus prevent it from sagging or dropping. However, the belts are preferably flexible enough to enable bending in any direction thus providing easy movement over or around limbs or forks in trees. The belt easily will conform to small or very large trees that were before impossible to climb with traditional stands. Belts used in the invention are preferably light weight and can be coiled or wound up in a tight roll for storage on the stand or during transport of the stand. The light weight and flexibility of the belts enables construction of light weight and compact tree stands which may be handled or carried easily. Although belts typically will be flat black in color, they can be painted or camouflaged to aid in concealment. Belts for use in the invention are preferably designed for industrial specifications on moving machinery, and thus are extremely durable. Preferred belts include any belts designed to be used with motors that run blowers, fans, pumps, and many other types of industrial equipment. Such belts will be resistant to heat and withstand significant torque. Such belts also are resistant to severe weather conditions, stress and fatigue and have a long usable life typically lasting years without failure. Preferred belts are made with a variety of strands, fibers, metal filaments and/or wires embedded in rubber or an equivalent compound or polymer. In a related aspect, the multiple belt design (preferably two or more belts) offers additional advantages over other styles of tree stands. Such designs again offer light weight but the additional belts provide added strength and support. The additional belts also offer the added advantages of being able to climb past obstacles such as limbs or forks in trees. In any case, the invention avoids the need for bulky metal tubular extensions thus allowing for compact and light weight design, although tubular extensions may be used in combination with the belts of the invention. However, one belt is all that is needed to successfully attach the stand to the tree. Thus, the second belt may be used only when needed to move around or past obstacles or may be used as a spare. In addition, for the hunter, one or both belts could be used to help in dragging large game such as deer.
The simplicity of the belt grip design and/or the multiple grip design of the invention may reduce greatly the cost and time of manufacturing these stands. For the individual hunter, photographer or wildlife observer, this would prove to be a quality climbing tree stand that would be one of the lightest, most versatile, and easiest trees stands to use. Placement on the tree and climbing are made simple and easy. Moreover, it would be extremely safe because of the great strength of one or a combination of belts or other holding devices (chains, straps, cables, etc.). In a preferred aspect, the teeth, notches, grooves, etc. and flexible design of the belt provides the maximum gripping power by conforming to the tree up to 360-degrees (preferably 270-degrees) with one belt and approximately 720-degrees (preferably 540-degrees) when both belts are used. Moreover, these belts do not harm trees, leaving no damage to the bark. This is a big advantage in areas such as wildlife management zones that prohibit tree stands that use blades or spikes which have been proven to inflict damage to trees. Moreover, the belts can be used quietly to climb trees and can be quietly transported because the belt produces a very soft and natural sound when struck against another object. This in itself will prevent animals from being alerted to the presence of an individual by unnatural sounds.
The preferred belts of the invention having uniform teeth, notches, grooves, etc. provide one of the simplest yet effective methods of adjusting belt length to achieve proper angle and length. The belts teeth, notches or grooves allow small adjustments in belt length and belt locking. Typically 4 to 8, 8 to 12, 8 to 15, 15 to 20, 15 to 30, 15 to 35 or more sets of teeth, notches, grooves, etc. depending on the size and spacing of the teeth, grooves, etc. are used in the locking device of the invention. However, the number of teeth, grooves, etc. used may vary depending on the type, size and shape of the belt and its grove, teeth, etc. In a preferred aspect, the teeth, grooves, or notches are meshed together with the pressure being distributed evenly across the belt, keeping the teeth, grooves, etc. meshed together. In another preferred aspect, the locking device includes a safety feature that keeps the mechanical belt lock design from releasing. In another aspect, the locking device includes a theft proof lock such as a combination lock or key lock. Without being limited, the invention allows the force to be distributed across the teeth, grooves, notches, etc. and thus provides a strong interlocking of the teeth, notches, etc. so that separating interlocked teeth, grooves, etc. could require significant force similar to someone trying to pull a threaded screw out of a piece of wood. Another example of this teeth-meshing design would be an ordinary bolt and nut. When these two items are threaded together, they can not be separated unless the threads are disengaged by either turning the bolt or the nut away from each other.
The belts and locking devices for the invention may also be adapted to making one or more step(s) for climbing a tree or structure. In such aspect, the belt and locking device provides an anchor point for a foot rest and/or hand grip. The rest or grip may be part of or made from the belt and/or locking device. Alternatively, the foot rest or hand grip may comprise a support structure which is attached to the belt and/or locking device. In practice, by positioning the steps of the invention at different positions and elevations on the tree or pole structure (preferably at alternating positions at different elevations of the tree or pole), the invention provides a ladder for climbing the structure of interest. In one aspect, a loop in the belt provides the grip or rest while in another aspect, the locking device comprises a support for use as a grip or rest. In a related aspect, the climbing step may comprise any number of fastening devices (e.g., belts, chains, cables, pipes, rods, cords, blades, straps, bands, ropes or combinations thereof) and at least one locking device for locking, engaging or attaching the fastening device around the tree or pole. In a preferred aspect, the climbing step uses at least one slip-lock locking device to facilitate attachment and release of the step from the tree or other structure and/or at least one flexible fastening device (e.g., belts, chains., cables, etc.).